


Spike's Lesson

by fuckingcommissions



Series: MLP Commissions [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Still hopelessly horny even after the girls are done with him, Spike seeks out help from Twilight Sparkle.Well...sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

Spike wakes up in the middle of the night, far from the first time that this has happened, with a painfully throbbing erection. Ever since the day the four girls ganged up on him, he’s found that his libido has increased quite a bit, and, as a result, he often finds himself aroused, and he’s forced to try to take care of it, while he remembers their touch.

Needless to say, he never expected anything like that to happen in his entire life, and before that, his interest in sexual activities was a lot less intense. He had his fantasies, from time to time, and he had his crushes, but he was never this preoccupied, and never felt this needy. Now that he’s known what it’s like to be with a girl- several, actually- it’s impossible to take his mind off things.

The problem is that his hand is nothing in comparison to what it feels like, and whenever he tries to masturbate like he used to, it isn’t nearly good enough. He always tries, and sometimes he can get himself off, but it’s always a slow process, and he never feels completely satisfied once he’s done. But if he doesn’t do something about it, then he’ll never be able to sleep, so he takes himself in hand to try once again.

First, he imagines Scootaloo, face down in his bed, buried in his pillow to muffle her cries. She’s always been a loud mouth, and he likes to imagine her having to bite the pillow to keep from screaming while he climbs up behind her, positioning himself and shoving into her without hesitating. He begins to work his hand up and down more frantically, trying to create more friction and trying to ignore that it doesn’t feel nearly as good as Scootaloo’s pussy actually did.

She wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, and even as she would bite down to try to silence herself, she would still end up screaming out in pleasure. He could scold her and tell her to be more quiet; maybe they’re trying to be stealthy, for some reason or another. “Don’t get us caught,” he could say, but even as he lingers on these pleasant images, they aren’t enough, and he grows frustrated, wondering if thinking about one of the other girls might make things better for him.

Next is Sweetie Belle, who he can only imagine on her back, looking timid and afraid. He tries to imagine thrusting into her and watching that fear give way to pure pleasure, but she isn’t enough for him either. Taking Apple Bloom from behind and being ridden by Diamond Tiara do nothing for him either, and he knows that he has overdone every fantasy now, that the only thing that will satisfy him now is really being able to fuck someone.

Nearly driven mad with lust, he rises from his bed. He goes into Twilight Sparkle’s room, where he finds her alone and defenseless, her covers thrown off of her body while she sleeps. Her pajamas are a nice lavender, and she’s in a position where her thighs are parted and her butt is slightly elevated, like she’s just waiting for Spike.

He kneels between her thighs and pulls her pajama bottoms down and her panties as well, and discovers that her pussy is at just the perfect height for him to slide inside. He can’t hope to resist now, and he doesn’t hesitate before he does so, pushing inside of her and nearly crying from how good it feels after waiting so long for this.

At first, that’s all he can think about, but then Twilight starts to stir and he freezes up in terror. He didn’t think about what would happen if she woke up, and he knows he’s going to get in a lot of trouble if that’s what’s happening right now. But then she moans, and murmurs, “Shining Armor…” which is definitely not his name.

“It’s been so long since my BBBFF has made love to me,” she says in a groggy voice. “Stop teasing me and start moving, already!” Spike realizes then that Twilight is still very much asleep, and is surprised that the person she’s dreaming about is her own brother, but that’s something to think about later.

Right now, all he wants to do is enjoy fucking her, and he starts to slowly push in and out of her, listening to the words of encouragement she calls out for her brother, trying to match the dream that she has of him. She’s giving him what he needs, so the least he can do is try to give her what she needs as well, even if he can’t really be her older brother for her. This will just have to be good enough for now.

She seems to like everything that he’s doing, so he’s glad that he’s able to be give her what she wants while taking what he wants as well. He can feel his climax approaching almost too soon, but at that point, Twilight cries out, “Harder, big brother! Fuck me harder, Shiny!” so he has no choice but to give into both his body’s demands, as well as hers. He fucks her harder and faster, no longer worried about being careful because he’s gotten away with it for so long, and that is when Twilight first begins to stir from her dream, jostled by how hard Spike is thrusting into her.

He doesn’t even realize that she’s waking up now; Twilight is groggy for a second, as she starts to realize that it’s not her brother on top of her, that it’s someone much smaller, and then she realizes that she’s not dreaming, that this is real, and only then does she fully snap awake, realizing that, for whatever reason, Spike is buried inside of her and thrusting frantically, pushing her closer to her orgasm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she finally manages to demand.

“I’m about to come!” he cries out desperately, not able to think of a better response due to both his panic at being caught and his impending climax, with only blunt honesty coming to mind for him.

“Don’t you dare! You need to pull out before you-” she tries to warn him, but she isn’t quick enough for him. He was already right on the edge, and there is nothing that can stop him before he’s there, groaning as he spills his seed inside of her. Twilight is momentarily blinded by her own pleasure, his climax triggering one in her despite the unpleasant surprise. She can only cry out as she joins him in orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Twilight Sparkle has fully regained her sense after the unexpected orgasm, she hurriedly shoves Spike off of her, pulling away so that she can inspect the damage. Staring at the seed still dripping out of her, she says, “There’s so much here, it’s almost amazing! I sure hope that didn’t do anything...oh, why do I only know contraceptive spells that you’re supposed to use before intercourse?”

She then has to take a few calming breaths to stop herself from completely blowing up at the young drake, or panicking over a possible pregnancy. “Spike,” she finally says, “care to tell me what brought on this new behavior?”

“I, well, see, the girls, they…” It takes Spike a little while to properly explain what happened between him and the four girls who ganged up on him, but, by the end, Twilight has a much more clear picture of what transpired, and why Spike was pushed to do what he did.

She also can’t help growing aroused as she listens to his story, and once he is done, she says, “What they gave you was either treated with or crystallized from a mixture of stamina and lust potions, and it’s likely not completely out your system, because it seems like it is still affecting you.”

She’s going to have to have a talk with the girls, but that is something that she will have to do later. For now, she figures that the damage is already done, and that there is more that can be done for the both of them in the moment. Saying as much, she continues with, “I might as well let you pick up where you left off.” Spike’s face lights up in surprise and excitement.

“Really?” he asks, and, rather than answering, she kicks off her pajama bottoms and panties the rest of the way, unbuttons her top to take it off. She lays back, spreading her arms and legs in invitation, and he eagerly takes his place on top of her, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him down as he sinks into her girlhood, still eager for more.

She guides his mouth to her nipple while he settles inside of her, and he presses his lips to it, pulling it between them and beginning to suck, following her instructions without actually having to be told to do it, and she moans softly, smiling fondly down at him.

“You haven’t look this cute since you first hatched,” she comments in a soft voice, and he squirms, not sure how he should feel about that remark. This is Twilight, after all, and he’s more than just her assistant; she’s raised him, and he never would have imagined taking things to this level with her.

So, now that he’s here, he doesn’t know how to feel about it, and he’s glad that she is taking the lead now. He was impulsive before, but now that his thoughts have caught up to him, he realizes that he has no idea what he’s doing. Meanwhile, encouraging him and observing just how adorable he is puts Twilight in a different sort of mood, and she finds herself slipping back into some of her more maternal instincts, longing to take care of him.

But this does nothing to decrease her arousal, and, in fact, only adds to the situation, making her want this more. She can’t help herself, now that she has Spike like this, she can’t help but want him, and want to take care of him, and to take care of all of his needs. He needs her, and she will be there for him in any way necessary.

“It’s alright,” she says soothingly. “You can work it all out, and get those potions out of your system, alright? Don’t worry, Spike, you can let it all out in mommy’s tummy.” She doesn’t even realize what she’s said until she’s said it, and even then, she’s too far gone to really question herself.

Wanting to soothe him further, and take better care of him, she casts a spell that she’s learned, one that she hasn’t had a chance to use with another person before. Spike is surprised as his mouth is suddenly flooded with warm milk; Twilight has cast a lactation spell on herself. This triggers his next orgasm, and he comes inside of her as he eagerly suckles at her breast, and Twilight moans out in pleasure, the intensity of the stimulation enough to bring her there with him.

But he doesn’t slow down after that, still craving more, and he works at draining her breast, already trying to build up his next climax. When he does eventually drain her, he just switches off to the other, suckling just as eagerly as he did with the first. Every time he comes, it triggers another orgasm in her, and, despite his inexperience, it’s been quite a long time since Twilight has had this much fun with anyone.

She lets him fuck her again and again, helping him work out all of the frustrations he has been left with as the aftereffects of the crystal he was fed, taking responsibility just like any loving mother would do. And, by the time he has drained her other breast, they’ve shared so many orgasms that she knows he must be exhausted by now.

She lets him continue to thrust a bit longer, deciding that his next will be his last, and when he pulls his mouth back to whimper with his orgasm, she tenses around him, moaning as she joins him, one last time. Then she murmurs, “Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight. My little dragon needs his sleep. Do you feel better now?”

“Much better,” he says, already sounding groggy. She holds him while he snuggles up against her, but before he lets himself fall asleep, he asks, “Hey, Twilight...how come you were calling out for your brother?”

Blushing, she says, “Well, he was actually my first lover. I’ve never told you about that...really, I haven’t told anyone about that, not really. But, since you’re so curious...maybe I’ll tell you the story when we have more time. But for now, you need to sleep.”

Spike is too tired to protest this, and it isn’t long before he hears him beginning to snore. She levitates a blanket over them, and covers them both, hugging him tight as she joins him in sleep. He is still buried inside of her, as the two drift off to sleep together.


End file.
